The Ancient Sword
by sabor ice
Summary: Vincent Valentine and Cervantes are on a journey to retrieve an ancient sword that could decide the fate of the planet. They are joined by Talim , a young woman they encounter along the way...
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Ancient Sword **

Author: sabor ice

Main Characters: Vincent Valentine, Cervantes, Talim

Summary: In this cross-over story, Vincent Valentine (Final Fantasy VII) and Cervantes (SC2) are on a journey to retrieve an ancient sword that could decide the fate of the planet. They are joined by Talim (SC2), a young woman they encounter along the way. Together the three will find out the meaning of friendship vs. survival.

Author's note: This story is based off a dream I had. It's a cross-over story with things from Final Fantasy VII and Soul Calibur 2. Some characters, places, and situations are from the games, while others are brand new. Also, although both Cervantes and Talim are from SC2, they are in FF world, despite the quest for the sword, which is taken from SC2.

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Final Fantasy or Soul Calibur 2.

**Feedback: Yes.**

**Chapter One**

Vincent Valentine crouched on the highest tower of the ruined city of Midgar. His red eyes surveyed the land that had once been full of activity and life. This was the first time he had been back since the attack of Bahamut and the defeat Sephiroth on some foreign area outside the city. He had taken no part in the destruction of the calamity, Sephiroth, though he had seen it. And, although, he was nowhere near the final battle between Sephiroth and Cloud Strife, his impecible sense of hearing allowed him to hear every word the two exchanged. None of them seemed all too important to him, save for the last. _I will never be a memory. _

That was then.

He watched as the orange-colored sun rose from the east. The brightness reflected in his red eyes, making them seem like they were on fire. He could not feel the heat against his skin, though. It had been long since he could feel much of anything. His love had died when he was still just a lab rat of Professor Hojo's. _Lucrecia. _He shook his head at the thought. He had long given up his search for her, knowing that she was truly gone.

His friends were also gone. Cloud, Tifa, Cid, Yuffie, Cait Sith, Barret, Nanaki, and even little Marlene and Denzel were all gone now. After all, it had been over a century. Perhaps it was for the best, though. Aeris would take care of them now. Yet, he still remained here as a dark shadow, a forgotten thought, a forsaken rogue, and creature of the night. He would forever dwell on this planet, never aging, never dying, and in the end, never finding peace. He had acceptance...acceptance of what he was, a _beast_, but never had any peace.

Nothing was the same anymore. The planet's Lifestream had both taken and given so much. It had ruined some cities, like Midgar, and spared others. Midgar was one of the ancient cities, though. Throughout the years new cities and civilizations had emerged. New battles and enemies and new friends and allies came with the change. Everything was different, yet Vincent was still the same.

"Vincent, it's time," a familiar voice came from the ground below. "Come."

Vincent regarded the large man for a moment, before standing. He took one last look at the rising sun, before jumping off the top of the tower and easily gliding to the ground below. His feet touched the ground; he straightened out his red cape, before looking at his companion.

"Cervantes," Vincent said in his deep voice, nodding towards the aging man.

Cervantes was a large and husky man. He had white hair and beard. Vincent didn't know exactly how old he was, but figured in human years, he was about 55. He had met the man a couple months back, while traveling through Kenyon, a village of not more than a hundred residents, located near Nibelheim. In that time, they had traveled through North Corel, Gold Saucer, Cosmo Canyon, and Gongaga. They had then chartered a hoverboat and traveled to the sea city of Junon. From there, they had made their way to Midgar. The sword had not been in any of these places, so they had to move on.

Normally, Vincent wouldn't let himself get caught up in the affairs of others, but Cervantes' story had intrigued him. He had told him about an ancient sword, who's name was not spoken. This sword was sought by all types of warriors for its believed powers. It was believed that whomever controlled the sword could control time. Many warriors sought this ancient weapon for the wrong reasons, but Cervante's swore he sought it only to keep it safe from others. Vincent believed he spoke the truth and joined him in his cause. After everything, even if Vincent wanted to undo some things from his past, he knew that medelling with time could be folly. He knew that if this sword fell into the wrong hands, the planet would be doomed.

"Where are we headed to now?" Vincent asked. "Kalm Town?"

The other man shook his head, resting his arms on the hilt of his large, slightly curved sword.

"We go to Neco. It is between Midgar and Kalm Town," Cervantes replied.

"What's in Neco?" he wondered.

"Nearly nothing," the warrior answered. "It seems like a perfect place to hide a certain ancient weapon, don't you think?"

"Possibly," Vincent said. "Or it could be a perfect place for an ambush by your enemies."

"_Our _enemies. It's our enemies now," the man corrected.

Valentine crossed his arms, the finger of his golden claw idly tapping the top of his right arm. He didn't like the idea of having new enemies. He knew by being Cervante's ally, though, he had made many new ones. Cervantes tipped his head to the side somewhat and regarded the black-haired man.

"Something on your mind?" Cervantes asked.

"It's nothing," Vincent answered.

"You having those dreams again?"

"I don't dream."

"Oh, yes, I forgot. You having those 'nightmares' again?"

Valentine glared at him, obviously not amused by the man's dry sense of humor. Vincent lowered his arms to his sides.

"I don't know what they are, but it's none of your affair," Vincent stated, matter-of-factly. "So, just let it be."

"Good, glad you feel that way," the man said, clapping his big hand over Vincent's shoulder roughly. "We have work to do. Come."

He watched as Cervantes left the area. Glancing back at the ruins of Midgar one last time, Vincent finally took his leave and followed him towards Neco.

**End, 'Chapter One.'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Ancient Sword **

Author: sabor ice

Main Characters: Vincent Valentine, Cervantes, Talim

Summary: In this cross-over story, Vincent Valentine (Final Fantasy VII) and Cervantes (SC2) are on a journey to retrieve an ancient sword that could decide the fate of the planet. They are joined by Talim (SC2), a young woman they encounter along the way. Together the three will find out the meaning of friendship vs. survival.

Author's note: This story is based off a dream I had. It's a cross-over story with things from Final Fantasy VII and Soul Calibur 2. Some characters, places, and situations are from the games, while others are brand new. Also, although both Cervantes and Talim are from SC2, they are in FF world, despite the quest for the sword, which is taken from SC2.

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Final Fantasy or Soul Calibur 2.

**Feedback: Yes.**

**Chapter Two**

Vincent stopped his motorcycle beside Cervantes'. He sighed as he looked at the end of the road in front of them. Then, he glanced at the path that led down the cliffside. His red eyes momentarily turned towards the small town that was at the bottom of the cliff, before glancing back at Cervantes.

"There's no other way down besides the one in front of us," Cervantes pointed out. "I mean you could always fly or glide or whatever it is you do...but your bike certainly can't."

The large man chuckled heartilly, slapping Vincent on the back with some force. Vincent just glared at him with dis-interest and mis-amusement. He shook off the slight pain in his shoulder. Then, he stopped. He closed his eyes and listened intently. He could hear everything around him, every leaf blowing in the wind, every sound of an animal, every loud breath that Cervantes took. But, Vincent also heard something else. He heard motorcycles, and not their own.

The raven-haired man sat back in his seat and pushed a button on the grip of his steering. An extra compartment that had been built into the motorcycle extended outwards in front of him, revealing two hand guns and ammunition. He took out one of guns and cocked it, before placing it in one of the holsters at his side. After loading the second gun, he cocked it and kept it in his hand as he closed the extra compartment and gripped one of the steering bars. Cervantes had watched him and scoffed, shaking his head slightly.

"The minute you hear a footstep or a twig snap behind you, you prepare for war," the hearty man cackled. "And, you do it so casually."

"It's good to be prepared," Vincent replied, examining his silver-tipped gun carefully. "Especially when the enemy is right behind you."

No sooner did he speak his last word, did bullets fly through the air and ricochet off his bike. Cervantes drew his massive blade just in time to block the hail of bullets directed towards him. Vincent revved up his motorcycle, before placing his foot on the ground and spinning the bike around to face the enemies as they came toward them.

"Go," he ordered in his deep voice.

Cervantes nodded and took off down the rough cliffside path. Vincent narrowed his eyes at the several warriors that approached him on their bikes. One motioned towards the path Cervantes had taken. Vincent's eyes widened slightly as two blood creatures were summoned from the Earth. They bucked backwards onto their posterior feet, before landing on all-fours again. The creatures were silver in color, and had razor sharp backs. Their black eyes narrowed as they opened their sharp-teeth filled mouth in order for their long tongues to be able to flicker. They let out loud shreiks before taking off down the path.

The three warriors surrounded Vincent with their motorcycles and pointed their weapons at him. He did nothing.

"Drop your weapons!" a huskily-built man shouted.

"He said drop you weapons! We don't want to have to kill you!" another exclaimed.

"Kill me?" Vincent wondered.

"Do you want to die, fool!" the first yelled out of frustration.

Suddenly, Vincent was standing on the seat of his motorcycle. The three warriors were slightly amazed because the motorcycle stayed perfectly still and didn't fall over.

"Die?" Valentine arched an eyebrow. "Now, that would be something."

Vincent catapulted himself into the air. He turned around 180 degrees, so he was now facing down as he began assulting the warriors with a hail of bullets. The first warrior was struck in the neck and fell over dead. The second two had moved their bikes, and returned the fire. Vincent moved so quickly though, that the two warriors became confused. They randomly shot in every direction. It ended when they accidentally shot each other.

Landing on his feet again, Vincent momentarily surveyed the damage. A hint of repression crossed his mind, before he hopped onto his motorcycle and took off down the cliffside. Ahead, he saw Cervantes struggling to keep his bike from tipping off the edge of the path with every twist and turn he made. The creatures were following him on the ledge above, keeping up with him at a steady pace, waiting for the best opportunity to jump him. The man growled at them as he also fought the path; every other word out of his mouth was a foul one. He raised his sword above his head, challenging the silver creatures to get him, while managing to keep himself steady.

Vincent began shooting at the creatures to get their attention, and to draw them away from Cervantes. His bullets ricocheted off the cliffside, as the creatures picked up their pace just in time. They obviously weren't interested in him and that proved it. There was a brief moment where Vincent felt disappointed, but it soon passed as he edged his way up to his companion, coming alongside Cervantes' motorcycle.

"Took you long enough to get here!" the white-haired man exclaimed.

"Well, then, I'll leave the easier kill up to you next time," Valentine answered.

"Easier kill!" the man huffed. "I'll show you who can get an easy kill!"

As the two finally made it to the bottom of the gorge, they momentarily abandoned their bikes and took their defensive stances. Cervantes raised his sword high above his head and waited.

"I got this one, Valentine," he said.

"If you insist," Vincent replied with a shrug.

He flipped up and backwards into the air and glided down to the seat of his bike. Suddenly, the two blood creatures lept off the ledge of the cliff, just barely missing Vincent's head. He didn't even flinch as they passed him and went after Cervantes. The muscular man heaved his sword forward, trying to hit the first creature in the face. It easily snaked around the man. Cervantes swung sideways and then quickly cut upwards to hit the other one in the tail. The silver creature squealed as the end of its tail dropped off and green blood oozed out.

"Pretty," Cervantes grinned, and then raised his sword as the first creature approached him again. "Ugly."

Cervantes plunged his blade into the ground and jumped onto the hilt of it. As he balanced, he unsheathed his second, smaller sword from his back. As the first creature lept at him, he also jumped cutting and slashing into it uncontrollably. The creature fell, as did Cervantes. The first creature turned back to dust. Finally, after regaining his footing, Cervantes pulled his sword from the ground and whipped it sideways at the second creauture as it struggled. The blade pinned the creature to the wall. It squealed and disappeared into dust the same way as the first one had.

"It's over all ready?" Cervantes wondered. "That's no fun."

After retrieving his other sword, Cervantes cleaned the blood off on his pants and resheathed them. He looked over at Vincent, who had sat and watched the entire thing. He grinned as he caught his breath.

"Not bad, eh?" Cervantes smirked.

"It was interesting," Vincent said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You could've done better with all your fancy tricks and such," the man replied mockingly. "I don't have tricks, just skills."

Vincent tilted his head to the side and motioned to the road ahead. At the end of it, between the trees, was the entrance to the village of Neco.

"Let's go," Vincent said.

"Lead the way," Cervantes said, climbing onto his own bike and following him.

**End, 'Chapter Two.'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The Ancient Sword **

Author: sabor ice

Main Characters: Vincent Valentine, Cervantes, Talim

Summary: In this cross-over story, Vincent Valentine (Final Fantasy VII) and Cervantes (SC2) are on a journey to retrieve an ancient sword that could decide the fate of the planet. They are joined by Talim (SC2), a young woman they encounter along the way. Together the three will find out the meaning of friendship vs. survival.

Author's note: This story is based off a dream I had. It's a cross-over story with things from Final Fantasy VII and Soul Calibur 2. Some characters, places, and situations are from the games, while others are brand new. Also, although both Cervantes and Talim are from SC2, they are in FF world, despite the quest for the sword, which is taken from SC2.

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Final Fantasy or Soul Calibur 2.

**Feedback: Yes.**

**Chapter Three**

Vincent kept his ears and eyes open for any sign of something out of the ordinary as they came closer to the village. Cervantes was talking to him about something, but Vincent wasn't listening. The man was one big distraction; you could hear him from miles away. That's just the type of person Cervantes was, though. He was loud, rude, and crude. And, he killed for the sake of killing. Vincent, on the other hand, only killed when he had no other choice. The raven-haired man never understood how he had tolerated him for so long. Maybe he just liked the company.

Then, Vincent swore he saw a flash of green. He narrowed his eyes, trying to focus on the treelines where he had seen it. With Cervantes' constant yacking, though, the man had more of a difficulty listening for movements. Suddenly, something sprung out from the trees. By time Vincent recognized it to be a person, the female was all ready practically in front of their motorcycles.

Cervantes' dark eyes widened as he turned his bike sideways in order to stop himself from hitting her. Vincent had pulled back once he had seen her, and therefore was all ready at full stop. The big man growled as he struggled to pick his bike back up, before his eyes flashed at the young woman who was standing before them. She had long, black hair pulled back with a circlet ring. She was young, perhaps eighteen or nineteen. Her white and green top barely covered her shoulders and the top of her chest, and her white shorts came down to her knees. She wore some sort of sphere-shaped pendent on a thick necklace. She also had some sort of strange pair of knives in her hands. They had handles that extended from the hilts, which she was grasping. She appeared to be frantically out of breath.

"What in the hell were you thinkin' girl!" Cervantes scowled. "We nearly killed each other!"

"Wait," Vincent said. "You're from the village?"

She half-nodded her head, before exclaiming, "Please, there's no time!"

The two men watched her awkwardly, wondering what to make of her. The sound of her voice made Vincent believe something had happened.

"We'll follow you," the raven-haired man told her.

The young woman nodded, before turning and disappearing back into the trees. Cervantes looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Vincent nodded towards him before continuing down the road. Cervantes sighed and shook his head before reluctantly joining him. As they came into Neco, it was immediately apparent that the village had been attacked. It was probably attacked by the same warriors and creatures that he and his companion had dispersed of earlier on. Damn the greedy. They continued to take, even if what they sought couldn't be found there.

Out of the corner of his eye, Vincent saw the young woman emerge from the trees and run towards one of the burning buildings. He and Cervantes left their bikes at the entrance of the village before quickly making their way over there as well. That's when Vincent saw a man fighting against a blood creature.

"Cervantes, secure the area," Vincent instructed.

The large man unsheathed his swords and grinned. "With pleasure."

Vincent turned his attention back to the scene in front of him. There was one creature and seemingly two fighters. He would just wait. They could handle this, or so he had thought. The blood creature whipped its tail around, hitting the man and causing him to fly more than 50 feet away before hitting the ground.

"Tanako!" the young woman shouted.

"Get back, Talim!" the dark-haired man warned, as he tried to get back up.

The creature stood over the man now and raised its foot to stomp on him. Vincent drew his silver-tipped gun, but didn't shoot. He watched as the young woman assulted the creature from behind. She had remarkable martial arts skills, and her skill with her knives were impeccible. The creature dropped the man to the ground as it pivoted to meet her. She tumbled forwards under the creature, slicing upwards with her right knife as she did so. The weapon became embedded in its mouth, causing it to squeal and stomp around. The girl tumbled sideways in order to get out of the way. Re-gaining her footing, she flipped onto the lower back of the creature. She began stabbing it repeatedly in the shoulders. The creature forced her off and clawed at her as she tumbled to the ground.

Swinging its arm at its mouth, the blood creature finally managed to knock the knife away. Some green blood splat against the ground with the weapon. The girl narrowed her eyes at the creature from where she stayed crouched. She was waiting for it. When it came closer, the young woman sprinted forward and slid across the ground as she retreived her second knife. As the creature came over her, she cut upwards. As she was momentarily suspended in the air, her weapons continuously slashed the creature through the face and neck. She dropped to her knees on the ground, glancing up at the enemy as she tried to catch her breath.

Vincent raised his gun and shot the creature five times before it fell to the ground and disappeared into dust. The young woman momentarily glanced his way, before climbing to her feet and rushing to the man's side.

"Tanako," she said, resting her weapons on the ground as she knelt beside him.

Suddenly, another creature appeared at the top of the burning building. Talim looked up and immediately heaved her small body forward to protect the dark-haired man beside her. Vincent advanced quickly, raising both his guns and greeting the monster with a curtain of bullets. The creature turned to dust again before it even hit the ground. Vincent lowered his weapons as he looked down at the young woman and man. The short-haired man looked at Vincent; Vincent returned the gaze curiously.

"Please, you must protect her," he managed to say. "Protect her from our enemies."

"No, Tanako, no," the girl began to cry softly.

The man tried to raise his hand to touch her face, but he couldn't. He managed to smile faintly, as if to tell her it would be ok, before he died. The young woman looked up at Vincent, as if to ask for assurance. Vincent brushed the end of his long, red cape back as he crouched. He briefly looked the man over, before looking back at her.

"He is dead," Valentine said and watched as the girl placed her face in her hands and wept again.

Vincent stood to give her a few moments peace over the loss of her companion. He turned and went back over where Cervantes was taking care of the last of the creatures. The large man stuck both his swords through the last creature and pulled them out again. The creature fell to the ground and turned to dust. Cervantes stood erect and fought to catch his breath. He rested the tip of his larger blade on the ground while putting the smaller blade over his shoulder.

"Not bad for a morning's workout," Cervantes said, grinning. He nodded towards the girl. "What about her?"

"Her companion is dead. The village is lost," Vincent said. "It's too dangerous. She comes with us for now."

"If you say so," Cervantes shrugged and went to get his motorcycle.

Vincent watched the young woman as she stood and said her final farewell to her dead companion. She looked vaguely familiar to him, like he once knew her or someone like her. He turned on his heel to go retreive his motorcycle as well. By time he sat down and revved it up, the young woman was all ready approaching. She silently stood there, her arms wrapped around her now sheathed knives; her gaze was low.

"We're going to Kalm Town," Cervantes said as he glanced over at her. "Let's go."

She raised her brown gaze to meet Cervantes' and then Vincent's. Vincent regarded her a moment, before nodding once and turning his attention ahead. The young woman climbed onto the back of his motorcycle, before the three left Neco towards Kalm Town.

**End, 'Chapter Three.'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: The Ancient Sword **

Author: sabor ice

Main Characters: Vincent Valentine, Cervantes, Talim

Summary: In this cross-over story, Vincent Valentine (Final Fantasy VII) and Cervantes (SC2) are on a journey to retrieve an ancient sword that could decide the fate of the planet. They are joined by Talim (SC2), a young woman they encounter along the way. Together the three will find out the meaning of friendship vs. survival.

Author's note: This story is based off a dream I had. It's a cross-over story with things from Final Fantasy VII and Soul Calibur 2. Some characters, places, and situations are from the games, while others are brand new. Also, although both Cervantes and Talim are from SC2, they are in FF world, despite the quest for the sword, which is taken from SC2.

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Final Fantasy or Soul Calibur 2.

**Feedback: Yes.**

**Chapter Four**

Night crept upon the three travellers soon than anticipated, and shawdowed the land in its darkness. Cervantes stopped his bike, and Vincent came up beside him. The older man sighed with frustration, wiping his large hand over his face.

"I can't see a goddamn thing anymore," Cervantes said.

"I can," Vincent replied.

The husky man threw him a glance.

"Well, that's wonderful for you, Valentine," he said, somewhat sarcastically. "Not all of us come especially equipped with night-vision, you know."

Vincent surveyed the area for a few moments.

"There's a cave up ahead. We'll rest there tonight," the raven-haired man said, before dismounting his bike. "But, we leave the bikes here."

"Any specific reason, or is it just because you feel like taking a lovely stroll through the moonlight?" Cervantes wondered.

Vincent ignored the man's comment and began walking in the direction of the cave. Talim followed him quietly. Cervantes sighed heavily, before taking his blades and leaving his motorcycle behind as well. As soon as they reached the cave, Talim found a place to sit down beside a large rock while Cervantes began collecting flint and wood pieces to start a fire. Vincent stood at the entrance of the cave, peering out into the darkness for a period of time, before turning slightly to glance back at the young woman.

"You're bleeding, aren't you," he said.

Talim looked up at him, not answering right away. Cervantes looked from her and back to Vincent, before standing after getting the small fire going. He waited for an answer from either of the two. Vincent's red eyes shifted from the burly man to the girl again.

"I saw a blood creature on the cliffs as we came in. There are only two reasons why one would come," Vincent explained, turning and stepping closer to the girl. "If they are summoned...or if they smell blood."

He looked down at Talim; she returned the gaze equally. He crouched down beside her, still looking at her, trying to intimidate her into confessing.

"Where are you bleeding from?" Vincent asked.

"I am bleeding," she snapped in reply. "But, not how you think."

"Great," Cervantes chuckled. "Female problems make us have problems."

Vincent stood again, his cloak whoosing around his ankles as he did so. He glanced over at the other man.

"Stay with her. I'm keeping watch," he said, before leaving the cave.

"Yes, sir," Cervantes said, mocking him with a salute.

Talim's brown gaze watched Vincent until he was out of sight. She turned her attention back to the fire, as she stayed close enough to gather warmth. She noticed Cervantes watching her and smirking as he did so.

"Your friend is strange," Talim said.

"Trust me," the man answered, easing back against the wall and stretching his legs out in front of him. "He's alot stranger than that. But, if you want a good piece of advice, I'd leave him alone. He's not exactly a people person."

She folded her legs up to her chest and put out her palms towards the blazing fire.

"What exactly is wrong with him?" she wondered.

Cervantes' gray gaze raised again.

"The question is what exactly is right with him," Cervantes replied, laying down on his side with a groan. "I'd get some sleep if I were you. You'll need it."

Talim stayed quiet. Cervantes was soon asleep; the sound of his snoring filled the cave. The young woman lay down in front of the fire. Her brown eyes stared aimlessly into the dancing flames. She just couldn't believe what had happened earlier that day. The town was in perfect order, the people were friendly and happy--and, the next minute the town was dead and the people with it. _Tanako_. The thought of him dying made a couple of tears escape the corners of her eyes. After awhile, she quieted and closed her eyes. Soon, she was asleep, too.

_"What are you really searching for?" _

_"The truth."_

_"What truth?"_

_"Why I'm still here. What my purpose here is."_

_"You don't know?"_

_A giggle._

_"The truth is all there. Open your eyes, Vinnie, and you'll see."_

Vincent drew in a deep breath and released it as he opened his eyes. He was still in the exact spot he had been since night, crouched on top of a boulder. His red eyes focused on the rising sun. Where had the simplicity of night gone to?

"My eyes are open," Vincent said to himself. "I see nothing."

His crimson gaze turned downward as movement below caught his eye. The girl they had picked up in Neco stood below. Her arms were folded above and behind her head. She seemed to be watching the sunrise as well. When she turned back around, she noticed him up on the boulder.

"Still there?" she called up to him. "Don't you sleep?"

Vincent didn't answer her, which caused her to place a hand on her hip.

"Well, do you eat?" Talim wondered. "Do you breathe? Do you speak? Do you move?"

Was she attempting to be funny? Vincent didn't really understand humor. He stood from his crouched position and glided down to the ground. Talim watched in mild amusement. He was definitely strange. She had never met someone like him before. She crossed her small arms over her chest and arched an eyebrow at him.

"You can fight," Vincent said. "But, I hope you can also hunt."

He walked passed her.

"Hunting. Well, why am I not surprised that's one of your specialties?" Talim said quietly, before retrieving her weapons and following him.

**End, 'Chapter Four.'**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: The Ancient Sword **

Author: sabor ice

Main Characters: Vincent Valentine, Cervantes, Talim

Summary: In this cross-over story, Vincent Valentine (Final Fantasy VII) and Cervantes (SC2) are on a journey to retrieve an ancient sword that could decide the fate of the planet. They are joined by Talim (SC2), a young woman they encounter along the way. Together the three will find out the meaning of friendship vs. survival.

Author's note: This story is based off a dream I had. It's a cross-over story with things from Final Fantasy VII and Soul Calibur 2. Some characters, places, and situations are from the games, while others are brand new. Also, although both Cervantes and Talim are from SC2, they are in FF world, despite the quest for the sword, which is taken from SC2.

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Final Fantasy or Soul Calibur 2.

**Feedback: Yes.**

**Chapter Five**

Kalm Town was not far from Midgar, even with being forced off course with the previous set-backs the group had encountered. Thankfully, things seemed a bit calmer around town. The people were going about their business as usual, even though some of them eyed the three newcomers curiously.

"Why do they stare at us?" Talim wondered as they walked through the marketplace.

"I suspect not many travelers come through this town anymore," Cervantes replied.

Vincent remembered the place from his last visit. He had travelled through the grassy lands with his companions while in search for Sephiroth. It had been so long ago, but nothing had really changed in all those years. It was somehow saddening to him knowing mankind had not come very far during the decades.

"Most of these people are miners," Valentine said. "They search for Mythril, a type of stone, in the hills of the mountains."

Talim watched the dirty faces of the people they passed. They all had the same expressions on their faces. They were just so...emotionless. People were beginning to lose their way in life, and it made Talim's heart sink.

"Well, I don't care about this Mythril crap," Cervantes chimed in. "I only want to know one thing: do these people know anything about that of which we seek."

"If they did, do you think they would still be alive?" Vincent wondered.

Cervantes cursed and wiped his large hand over his rugged face.

"Wait a minute," Talim said, stopping in her tracks. "You two are looking for the "Sword of Salvation," aren't you?"

"Silence!" Vincent hissed lowly, as Cervantes momentarily cupped his hand over her mouth.

The dark-haired girl's eyes widened somewhat. She shook the older man's hand off of her before scowling.

"Do you know what happens when people say its name?" Vincent wondered, looking down on her with an icy glare.

"I know the legend well. I know about those who journey to seek the weapon. What do you think I was doing in Neco?" Talim asked. "Tanako was my companion. We were searching for the sword together. I would never call it by its true name. I am no fool."

"There is one who may know," came a raspy, craggily voice.

The three looked over at an old man who approached them. He was frail and thin, and could barely walk on his own.

"What did you say?" Cervantes wondered.

"There is one who may know...about that of which you seek," replied the old man. "Go east through the grassy plains. In the center of a field, you will find a small house. There lives a man who knows more than any of you could possibly know."

Vincent furrowed his dark brows.

"What is this man called?" the raven-haired man inquired.

The old man leaned forward somewhat, using his wooden cane for balance. He coughed heavily, before clearning his throat again.

"His name is Linguao. He is known as the Sooth-sayer," the man answered.

The old man reached out his shaky hand towards Talim. She blinked her eyes a couple of times, wondering what he wanted. Then, she realized he was looking for payment for his information. She didn't have any money. She only had her knives, her necklace, and a bracelet. Knowing she couldn't part with her weapons nor the necklace around her neck, she took off her oval bracelet tinted with gold and handed it to the man. He took it in both hands and nodded his thanks before turning and departing. Vincent had watched her genorosity and silently admired her for it. Cervantes, on the other hand, was somewhat shocked.

"You didn't have to give him that. Who even knows if what he told us is true," the white-haired man said, with a sigh.

"He needed it more than I did. Perhaps he can use it to buy something he needs for himself or his family," she replied.

Vincent couldn't shake the fact that the young woman was familiar to him. It was as if he knew her, or someone like her. Finally, he shook the odd thoughts from his mind, and took the old man's words to heart.

"What is it?" Talim wondered, with furrowed brows.

"The Sooth-sayer," Vincent said. "He lived outside of Kalm Town when I passed through the first time, I remember."

"What's so strange about that?" she asked.

He looked at her with unlying eyes.

"If he was still alive now, he'd be well over 150 years old," he answered.

Talim had so many thoughts running through her mind as they made their way to the Sooth-sayer's home across the plains. More than 150 years? Surely the raven-haired man must have been bluffing. How could he have been around that long ago? It was impossible. But, still, something in the back of her mind told her he was telling the truth. And, if he was telling the truth...than what the hell was he? Finally, the young woman couldn't keep her curiosity at bay any longer. She looked over his shoulder slightly as the motorcycle slowed down somewhat.

"Are you a man?" she asked.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He knew he might as well answer her. But, he just hoped she didn't ask him to _explain _himself to her.

"No," he said.

"Were you ever a man once?" Talim wondered.

"Possibly," Valentine answered.

"What are you exactly, then?" she asked, wondering if she even wanted to know the answer.

"I'm complicated," he simply replied.

She absentmindedly nodded, deciding it was probably better to leave it at that. The last thing she wanted or needed was him becoming weirder. If that was even possible at this point, she didn't know.

**End, 'Chapter Five.'**


End file.
